1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fiber devices and methods, and in particular to improved systems and methods for loading an optical fiber into a line card assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
A module in an optical fiber transmission system typically includes a number of components loaded onto line cards that are mounted into receiving slots on a chassis. These components include segments of optical fiber. Because of their length, these segments of optical fiber are typically wound onto spools that are then mounted onto a printed circuit board (PCB). A line card panel is attached to the PCB, allowing the spool of optical fiber to be loaded into a line card slot.
It is desired to improve the described technique. In particular, the described technique suffers from an inefficient use of space and materials, which is significant because of the highly competitive nature of the fiber optics industry. There is an ongoing need to reduce manufacturing costs, while at the same time developing products with increased efficiency and flexibility.